Suicide Version Itona (Partie 1)
by Reshizec
Summary: Je sais que tout est fini pour moi. C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit, on peut voir sa vie défiler sous ses yeux avant de mourir... ? Pourtant, si je me suicide, ce n'est pas pour revivre tout ces souvenirs...


Je trouve le temps long. Trop long. Je voudrais que ce soit plus rapide, de mourir. Pourquoi j'hésite ? Je pensais pourtant ne rien regretter. On m'avait pourtant dit qu'on voyait sa vie défiler avant de mourir. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour moi ? Dois-je vraiment tout faire revenir à mon esprit moi-même ? Me souvenir de mes vingt-deux années de vies inutiles et remplies de solitude ? Toutes ces souffrances dont je passe mon temps à me plaindre ? Je voulais tout oublier. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans cette situation… c'est si ironique, cette arme qui me servait auparavant à tenter d'assassiner mon professeur causera maintenant ma perte. C'est probablement la seule chose que Koro-sensei n'aura jamais anticipé. Le suicide… mon suicide. Le suicide d'un jeune adulte qui n'arrive pas à sortir quelques pensées antérieures de sa mémoire… cette arme en contient des tas, de souvenirs. Cette étrange classe d'assassins dont l'objectif était d'assassiner leur professeur. Ces vingt-huit élèves tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Lorsque je repense à tout ça, le premier visage qui me revient en mémoire est celui de ce garçon, le plus doué de notre classe. Nagisa Shiota, comme j'ai pu le haïr et l'admirer… sa discrétion, sa force, son sourire. J'étais incapable de toutes ces choses. J'étais faible, plus que n'importe qui en ce monde. Faible car j'étais prêt à tout pour tuer. J'aurais voulu mourir plus tôt. J'aurais dû passer moins de temps à remuer le passé ! Si seulement Koro nous avais tous tués, ç'aurait été moins douloureux. Mais non, il est mort. C'est cet assassin aux cheveux bleus qui l'a eu. C'est aussi pour cela que je le hais… mais la véritable raison n'est pas celle-là.

Le second visage qui me revient en mémoire est celui qui me fait le plus souffrir. Celui que je voulais oublier. Ses yeux toujours illuminés d'une lueur dangereuse, son léger sourire moqueur lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi. Je me souviens très clairement de son rire. Il résonne encore dans mon esprit, je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Ce moment où il m'a dit en riant que Nagisa "était son genre"... à cet instant, je l'ai haï comme jamais je n'avais haïs personne. Je voulais le voir souffrir, le voir être assassiné par cet homme immonde que je suis devenu. Pourquoi devais-je servir de confident ? Pourquoi est-ce moi que Nagisa est venu voir, lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il aimait Karma ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui ai apporté cette foutue lettre d'amour à Karma, celle que ce garçon que je détestais avait écrite pour celui que j'aimais ?

Je me souviens des cauchemars que je faisais étant petit. Toujours un même visage, cette même voix qui me disait que j'étais inutile, insignifiant, négligeable, futile. Que je n'étais qu'une erreur, une coquille entièrement vide. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais envie de mourir. Puis un jour, ce visage qui était celui de mon père a changé. C'était Karma que j'entendais, Karma qui me disait de crever, de disparaître de cette planète que je ne méritais pas.

Peut-être qu'à l'instant où Nagisa lui annoncera ma mort, Karma se dira "Oui, il me semble qu'un type de ce nom faisait partie de la 3-E.". Il embrassera son mari juste après, pour le "consoler". Peut-être ne se souvient-il même pas de moi.

Il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas : il a eu beau tuer Koro-sensei, Nagisa ne m'emportera pas dans la tombe. Dans la tombe ? Non, de toute façon je serais incinéré. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse se recueillir sur mon corps dégradé et sali. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse encore lire mon nom.

Est-ce que je t'aime toujours, Karma Akabane ? Non, je ne crois pas. C'est de ton souvenir dont je suis amoureux. L'homme que tu es devenu n'est plus le même. Il a changé. C'est Nagisa qui t'a fait changer. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi ni ton mari, vous me faites trop souffrir.

Je pourrais te dire que te voir sourire me suffit à être heureux, que t'entendre rire me remplit de joie… mais ce serait faux. Non, la réalité, c'est que je veux te voir souffrir. Je veux voir Nagisa pleurer sur ton corps mort, je veux le voir fou de rage contre moi. Je le haïs, et toi aussi je te haïs. Je vous déteste du plus profond de mon âme. Toute cette rancoeur que je nourris envers vous finira par exploser, je le sais.

C'est sûr ces sinistres pensées que j'appuie sur la gâchette…

Personne ne me regrettera.


End file.
